


Waking Nightmare

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, M/M, Sakusa being Sakusa, Wet Dream, gagging, msby era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: A nightmare. That’s the only way to describe the monstrosity that Sakusa’s mind had cooked up overnight. It had him waking up in a cold sweat, palms clammy, and an uncomfortable stickiness on the inside of his boxers. That last point alone is enough for Sakusa to burn himself alive; sure, he masturbates, but only when he’s taken the proper measures to make sure that it’s an easy and quick cleanup. This is messy and unexpected and everything Sakusa hates about sex.Yet, he’d had a wet dream.Or, Sakusa has a wet dream about Atsumu and it's all he's able to think about for the next few days, making practice incredibly awkward.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 317





	Waking Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/gifts).



> Kate!!! Hey!! This is not the fic I originally started writing you!!! 😂 I had chosen a completely different prompt but it wasn't working out, and this one seemed fun too so I did this one :3 i hope you enjoy it!!! Love you!!!
> 
> Written for an exchange tradition that Kate and I have started, here's the prompt: **One of them had an inappropriate dream about the other and it’s starting to make team practices really awkward**

A nightmare. That’s the only way to describe the monstrosity that Sakusa’s mind had cooked up overnight. It had him waking up in a cold sweat, palms clammy, and an uncomfortable stickiness on the inside of his boxers. That last point alone is enough for Sakusa to burn himself alive; sure, he masturbates, but only when he’s taken the proper measures to make sure that it’s an easy and quick cleanup. This is messy and unexpected and everything Sakusa hates about sex.

Yet, he’d had a wet dream. 

It’s not the first time, though the last time was so enjoyable that he’d hoped it would be his last. (Sakusa was a teenager then, and horny, and still very much into sanitizing as he is now. So maybe the sanitizing commercials got him going sometimes, or one man in particular did, but details, details.)

That being said, this dream (or nightmare, whatever it may be), was not enjoyable despite what his limp dick may think. It included too much of an arrogant, obnoxious blonde and his hands, one that Sakusa will have to see in the land of the awake and breathing in just a few short hours.

With a groan, Sakusa gets a jumpstart on his day now that he has to strip the bed of its sheets and himself of his clothes. He throws his things into the washing machine as he warms up the shower. However, there’s not enough soap in the world to scrub away the images forming in his head. Sakusa wishes it was one of those dreams where he forgets every detail the moment he wakes up, but  _ no _ , his unconscious mind is a traitor. Sakusa can remember every touch, every lick and suck, and every sultry look Miya Atsumu had shot him in his dream. It’s not unlike the ones he gives him during practice, though Sakusa usually deflects those.

Dream Sakusa had other plans, apparently. 

His abdomen is on fire by the time he’s done scrubbing his skin of cum, but Sakusa is used to this type of burn by now. Before he learned how to get his condition under control, Sakusa would scrub his skin raw from all the germs he’d encountered that day. Sakusa doesn’t scrub as hard as anymore, since it’s not good for his skin and his skin doesn’t crawl when being exposed to others anymore. Years of being in a locker room with sweaty volleyball players has altered his ways of thinking.

He still doesn’t like germs more than other people, but at least he’s not harming himself anymore because of it.

That being said, Sakusa can scrub the physical evidence away all he wants but the stains left on his mind permanently cannot be erased. It’s so shameful that Sakusa outwardly cringes just thinking of it. Sure, he’s had some... feelings towards Miya for some time now, regrettably so. He spends so much time with Miya, whether it be at practice, on the bus heading to a game, or even on the walk home. More often than not, Miya is on his mind, whether or not Sakusa wants him to be.

Clearly he’s on his mind a lot, if Sakusa is having disgusting dreams about him. Sakusa isn’t crazy enough to have such thoughts when he’s awake, so it makes sense why it would happen when he’s asleep. Sakusa just wishes it hadn’t been so... explicit. He wants to know what it’s like to hold Miya’s hand, not what it’s like having his dick buried in his throat.

( _ Why can’t he have both _ , his subconscious supplies. Why can’t he indeed?)

Sakusa considers not going to practice that day. He’s not sure yet how he’s going to deal with Miya, especially when Miya is always so in his face. But he doesn’t need the coach on his bad side, so he’ll go in. Practice will be filled with a lot of suffering, but most days are like that. He can’t wear his mask when he plays, which would eliminate a lot of his worries and fears, but at least he doesn’t come into contact with anybody while playing (most of the time. Hinata has collided with him  _ once  _ and Sakusa has made sure it never happens again).

So, Sakusa goes to practice.

He’s wound tight like a rubber band ball, ready to snap at any given moment, holding all his stress and tension in the middle of his chest. He can already hear the squeak of sneakers inside the gym, likely Hinata or Bokuto, always early for no reason other than to let loose. It’s annoying, Sakusa doesn’t know how they do it. Sakusa bypasses the gym and heads straight to the lockers, opening the door with his shoulder so his hand doesn’t come into contact with the handle. 

“Omi! Hey!” Miya’s voice immediately calls him and Sakusa cringes, eyebrows furrowing. “Wow, don’t look so excited to see yer best friend!”

“We’re not friends,” Sakusa deadpans as he walks around him to his locker. He keeps his eyes on the floor. He might be worried about getting a hard-on if he looks in Miya’s general direction. He’s never had this problem before, and he would like to not start having it now.

“I’m hurt!” There’s a genuine pout to Miya’s tone, and if Sakusa has a smug smirk on his face, well it’s covered up by his mask. “Are ya ready to practice?”

_ I’m ready for you to leave me alone _ , Sakusa thinks and he shifts in response, hoping Miya will get the hint to leave him alone. Lucky for him, he does, but not without saying he can’t wait to toss to him and see his gross wrists again. The comment makes him scowl and he rips off the mask as soon as Miya is gone.

_ Today is going to be torture. _

Sakusa does his best to keep his eyes off Miya. If he looks at him too long it’ll trigger the memories of Sakusa’s dream and he just can’t have that. It costs him a few spikes; their coach is pissed on the third miss, takes Sakusa off the court. He stands there with his hands behind his back, fiddling with his fingers as the coach yells at him. He’s never been yelled at like this before; it’s always been Bokuto or Miya who gets pulled aside. Sakusa is humiliated, but it’s still not enough to make him look at Miya.

He can feel the amber eyes burning holes into him as he returns to the court, this time on the opposite side of the net, having switched with Hinata. This, while being helpful that he doesn’t have to stand beside Miya, does not help with the fact that he doesn’t want to look at him at all. Miya smirks at him from the other side of the net, his blonde hair a bit out of place and sweat dripping down his temples. He looks so confident that he can block Sakusa’s spike, and the fury erupts in him, pushed down only by his arousal. 

Well, at least that distracting thought sends his spike straight into Miya’s face. He’s not feeling all too sorry though.

“What the hell Omi?!” Miya yells after he’s stood back up and not as disoriented. Sakusa puts all his power into his wrist and palm when he spikes, so he knows Miya will be feeling it for at least a few hours. But Sakusa only shrugs and turns away. That’s enough chatting for the day.

Sakusa miraculously makes it through practice, no more hiccups, focusing really hard on making sure he doesn’t disappoint their coach. He takes his time cooling down, waiting for the others to take their showers before he goes in, gently scrubbing away the sweat. His abdomen still feels raw whenever he brushes over it from his harsh treatment earlier.

Sakusa opens his locker, the locker room quiet now that everybody is gone. Well, almost everybody, because Sakusa has never had good luck.

“What the hell was that today, Omi?” Miya’s voice comes from behind him. Sakusa tugs his shirt over his head and continues to change. Maybe if he ignores him long enough, Miya will go away. There’s definitely tension in the air, for different reasons. 

“What was what?”

“Ya know! Spiking me in the face!”

“It was pissing me off.”

“What was?”

“Your face.”

“Hey!” Miya comes to stand beside him now, blocking his path to the door and giving Sakusa no other option but to look at him. He’s freshly showered, hair swooped to one side, thighs on display from the shortest shorts Sakusa has ever seen. Miya is unfairly attractive, and Sakusa hates admitting it when he’s awake. But during his sleep, he apparently can’t run from it. He closes his eyes and tries to rid himself of his nightmare. 

“Move,” Sakusa says, eyes narrowing and face generally looking unimpressed but covered by most of the mask.

“Not until you tell me what yer problem is.” 

Sakusa’s  _ problem _ is that Miya is appealing even when he looks like a smug asshole. He gets under Sakusa’s skin  _ on purpose _ and yet somehow, some way, that is what gets Sakusa going. It makes his skin crawl, not unlike how touching a subway pole or bumping into a stranger makes him feel.

“I don’t have a problem,” says Sakusa instead, because he would rather die than tell Miya Atsumu he has a crush on him.

“Fine. Be that way.” Miya stalks out of the locker room like a petulant child and Sakusa breathes a sigh of relief.

The next few days of practice go much like this. Sakusa is distracted by Miya, Miya notices and tries to snark at him but thankfully Sakusa is (mostly) immune, Sakusa misses a few more sets because he refuses to look at the blonde and their coach gets annoyed.

And then he has another dream about Miya, another of Miya’s face buried in his crotch and his dick down Miya’s throat. Sakusa wakes up clammy and covered in his own ejaculate and he has had enough. 

So he doesn’t go to practice the next day. And the day after that is a break. A whole day’s worth of thinking about Miya Atsumu and what it might be like to have his dick buried down his throat. Sakusa has never been so ashamed in his life. His body itches with it, and this time the feeling doesn’t go away no matter how hard he scrubs. He masturbates but it’s more anxiety induced rather than pleasurable. He’d stared at his dick like it’d committed a crime, and really, it had. Liking Miya Atsumu is the biggest crime of all, considering how much of a pest he is. 

It all comes to fruition the next day at practice. At first, Miya doesn’t say anything to him, finally leaves him alone and Sakusa gets some peace. Practice runs a little smoother, but Sakusa still can’t look him in the eye, which makes their usually-flawless plays fall apart at the seams. Each time the volleyball falls into the space between them, Sakusa’s patience wears thin. If only he could blame it on Miya rather than himself.

“Omi!” Miya corners him again in the locker room, once everybody else is long gone. Sakusa had stalled a little longer today, trying to avoid a confrontation. But alas, Miya Atsumu loves confrontation, even if it makes him go into self-deprecation mode right after.

Sakusa doesn’t give him the time of day, only tries to bypass him. 

“Yer going through all this trouble to avoid me, for what?”

“You bother me,” Sakusa states simply.

Then Miya smirks. It sends a chill down Sakusa’s spine, because he can somehow predict what the next words out of Miya’s mouth will be. And he doesn’t like them.

“Nah. I think you like me, Omi-kun. Think ya can’t stand bein’ around me because yer worried about if I don’t like ya back.”

That’s... only half true. He can’t stand to be around Miya because of his ego, and also because for the last few days he’s been like a horny teenager and can only think about his dick in Miya’s mouth. But his silence is enough of an answer and Miya’s eyes widen in surprise the longer the silence goes on.

“What’s that look for?” Sakusa spits, face warm.

“I didn’t think ya actually liked me!” Miya exclaims and he runs his fingers through his hair, flustered.

“Don’t mention it again, it’s already embarrassing enough having feelings for somebody like you, I don’t need the whole world to know.” Sakusa winces at his own words. It’s a bit harsh, but Miya brushes it off, still caught up in his own shock.

“I can’t believe Omi likes me...” Miya mumbles to himself and Sakusa rolls his eyes. He tries to leave again, figuring since Miya has unlocked his secret he can be on his merry way. But Sakusa’s luck runs thin and Miya only steps forward to block his path, grinning wildly at him, “Say, Omi, do I turn ya on too?”

It’s a million dollar question. The answer is yes, but Sakusa doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing. But this may be his only chance to relieve himself, even if it goes against his general standards of cleanliness.

“You do. Unfortunately,” Sakusa says slowly, gaging Miya’s reaction. Miya doesn’t do or say anything for some time, and it starts to get under Sakusa’s skin. That is, until Miya bites his lip and makes himself unnecessarily even  _ more _ attractive.

“So. What’re we gonna do ‘bout it?” It’s a coy question, but Sakusa has only one response.

“Get on your knees and we’ll find out.”

Miya hits the ground before the whole sentence is out of Sakusa’s mouth, and Sakusa is a little too pleased that Miya is just as eager as him. Miya just sits on his knees in front of him, hands curled to fists on his thighs, waiting for instruction. His eyes are already glazed over and Sakusa thinks he’s discovered a kink without even meaning to. If daytime-Miya is as good as dream-Miya then Sakusa will have to explore it when they figure out whatever the hell this is. But Sakusa has other plans for now and he tugs his shorts and boxers down, freeing his hardening cock from its prison. 

“Open your mouth,” Sakusa commands and Miya’s lips part, tongue lolling out to accept him in his mouth. Sakusa licks his lips at the expression on Miya’s face and he rubs the head of his cock against Miya’s tongue. “Do you open your mouth for just anybody?”

Miya pulls back to say “Nah”, and then leans forward once more, closing his lips around Sakusa’s now fully erect cock and giving a hard suck. Sakusa has to fist Miya’s hair to stay upright, considering there’s no locker or wall behind him to keep him standing. At least Miya’s hair is still wet so Sakusa knows it’s clean. Not that it ever looks particularly dirty, but it’s Sakusa.

Sakusa’s grip on Miya’s hair is loose enough where Miya has some leeway in bobbing his head and sucking. It’s clear that this isn’t the first time he’s done this, and Sakusa is pleased that he barely has to give direction. Miya tongues at his slit as he sucks on the head, making sure the rough of his tongue rubs up against it as he starts taking in more of Sakusa’s length. Sakusa wants to watch, but he’s been holding onto this fantasy for so long that he has to give himself over to the sensations and let Miya do his thing.

Miya takes almost all of him in before pulling back, reaching up to take Sakusa in hand and jerking him off while he catches him off.

“Didn’t expect ya to be so big,” Miya chuckles breathlessly before he sucks him back in, focusing now on hollowing his cheeks and taking more of Sakusa’s length. Sakusa flushes from the comment and also what Miya’s mouth is doing, arousal sinking its teeth deep in his bones.

When he hits the back of Miya’s throat, Miya begins to gag and the sound makes Sakusa’s cock twitch. Somehow it’s incredibly sexy when it should be disgusting, especially with the amount of saliva pooling around the base of his dick and connecting the tip to Miya’s lips when he pulls off.

“You like gagging around my cock,  _ Atsumu _ ?” Sakusa asks, voice rough. The honey tone of Miya’s eyes instantly turns to black as his pupils dilate, and he eagerly takes Sakusa back into his mouth, as much as he can take, and he holds there. His cheeks turn red and it’s clear that he’s choking, but Sakusa grips his hair tight so he can’t pull back just yet, enjoying the heat. 

“Fuck,” Sakusa curses and tugs Miya off, using his free hand to jerk himself. The feeling of Miya swallowing around him right before he freed him had Sakusa seeing white, and he paints Miya’s face something similar, without intention. It’s absolutely obscene, and Sakusa finds he likes the sight. He uses his thumb to rub some into Miya’s bottom lip, shivering when a tongue pokes out to lick it clean. “I didn’t know you were so dirty, Miya.”

“Yeah,” Miya pants, looking up at him through his eyelashes, “Wouldn’t ya like to find out more?”

Sakusa smirks. This is what he wanted, right? A couple of dreams, a few days of ignoring him... This had always been the end goal, hadn’t it? 

“I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are ya aroused, Omi-kun?  
> (You can find me [here](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea))


End file.
